fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiden Alexander Trance
Summary An OC (Original Character) made by Dragon Tran. He is from the Scarred Sanctum series. Influenced by the historical figure of Zhao Yun, he reflects the embodiment of a true and pure hero. Background From a wealthy background, Kaiden serves a secret agency that is unnamed to the world and this same agency houses only few members. As a developer, Kaiden creates new weapons, suits and all for his forces to use in enhancements and when the time calls, he joins in for war against other galactic threats. Personality Fierce and courageous, Kaiden usually charging into battle alone. Kaiden states he fears nothing and usually follows what his heart believes, always supporting his allies and never giving up in a fight. He is and always will be a true hero. Power and Stats: Tier : 5-B | 4-A Name ''': Kaiden Alexander Trance '''Origin : Scarred Sanctum (A series made by Dragon Tran.) Gender ': Male '''Age ': 20 | 25 '''Classification : Human | Vanguard of Vestial Attack Potency ''': '''Planet Level (Generating energy from his spear, he was able to fire a blast that took out multiple planets bigger than Jupiter.) |''' Multi-Solar System Level+''' (When in 'Awakened Vestial', he can clear multiple solar systems with the swipe of his spear.) Range : Extensive range. (Spear can make an image of itself that cuts anything it touches. The image can extend at rapid speeds and at unlimited lengths.) Speed : Sub-Relativistic+ '(Kaiden was in the mesosphere when he stabbed the meteor that was blasted towards Earth, he then jabbed his spear forward in which allowed him to travel from the mesosphere to the exosphere where the meteor blew up with his energy blast inside it. He has sub-relativistic combat reaction as well and can issue the same speed while fighting entire armies single-handedly.) | '''FTL+ '(When gaining the permission to fully unlock his vanguard, Kaiden's speed comprehension, travel and reaction grew immensely. He casually flew throughout the galaxy to fight his foes in the 'Alliance War'.) 'Durability : Star Level '(In the 'Alliance War', Kaiden was ambushed with multiple stars that were used to trap him and explode, which was planned to completely wipe him out. He survived with damage of his supply carriage responsible for his communication with others telepathically.) | 'Solar System Level '(Survived large supernovas before.) 'Stamina : '''Immensely high. (Kaiden can travel across different planets in seconds for long periods of time. Kaiden's battles and duels last several days, the longest battle with him is with Yaiba which lasted for several months.) '''Lifting Strength : Class M+ '(Has lifted warships the size of great pyramids and threw it on another warship.) | 'Class P+ '(With his spear, he is shown to be able to lift much more. He has lifted asteroids bare handed before in training.) 'Striking Strength : Class PJ+ '(Higher with his spear. When he punched the ground, it created great pressure from beneath a giant city to erupt and destroy it.) | 'Class XTJ '(Powered punches in 'Vanguard' release can form into supernova explosions on impact, but it takes quite a large amount of energy and a few minutes to charge.) 'Standard Equipment : Kyūkyoku Ryū '(Kaiden's signature weapon, the spear of the ultimate dragon.) | 'Kakedashi Hikō '(Kaiden's entrusted 'Vanguard' badge that unleashes his 'Vanguard' until sealed again.) | '''Cycle Seal (A small cube the size of Kaiden's palm that can transform into his speed-cycle, a modernized motorcycle that travels at Mach velocities.) Intelligence : 'A prodigy tactician. Can think of many solutions out of obstacles and can predict future events with extreme accuracy, even for the purpose of combat. He is able to use any advantage given to him on a whim. '''Weakness : '''None notable. Powers and Abilities - Enhanced Strength - Enhanced Speed - Enhanced Durability - Enhanced Spearmanship - Electricity Manipulation - Energy Manipulation - Master Martial Artist - Enhanced Senses - Order Manipulation '''Adapted Absorption : '''Natural for Vestial to have, this ability allows him to take and manipulation any form of energy from an outside source, internal source or from an opponent. This is because when absorbing the energy, Kaiden converts it into a desired energy which is governed by this ability's natural protection, Order manipulation. He can manipulate things such as Chi as well as willpower and convert it but will need to be in contact with the source. '''Awakened Vestial ': This status immensely boosts his strength, speed and countless other capabilities in combat. In this state, Kaiden can attack beings that transcend higher dimensions, hence to why he was able to attack forms of deities that were metaphysical and interact with beings of another dimensional plane while in this state. Notable Techniques 'Ryū Bakuhatsu : '''This is Kaiden's usual technique where he generates the blade of his plasma spear into a wave of energy that can be used for multiple purposes. '''Ryū Bakuhatsu, Hadō no Ikari : '''This variation of '''Ryū Bakuhatsu '''allows Kaiden to generate and control a wave of energy which can be slashed to shoot at enemies in the shape of a crescent or giant wave. The attack itself can also be used to generate as much energy as possible to strike in multiple waves which in turn can also surround Kaiden as a defensive technique, though in Kaiden's earlier years, this required much concentration and immobilizes him from movement. After mastering '''Hadō no Ikari, '''he could finally generate as much energy waves as he wishes and travel with it, striking using the waves telepathically. Kaiden has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omni-directional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. He can also trap enemies inside a sphere of this energy and close that sphere, crushing them from the outside. '''Ryū Bakuhatsu, Hōkō-sei Bakuhatsu : '''This variation of '''Ryū Bakuhatsu '''allows Kaiden to generate a ball of energy at the tip of his plasma spear. The ball can be any size, the smaller it is, the faster it travels while the bigger it is, the stronger it's destructive force is. When Kaiden is satisfied with the generated ball of energy, his spear shoots the energy which fires at the target it is aimed at. After mastering '''Hōkō-sei Bakuhatsu, '''Kaiden can now send out small lasers of the same energy across a field and that laser will cause force to explode along the length of which it crossed. '''Ryujin, Senryūyari : '''This technique enhances Kaiden's natural senses and physique. This allows him six arms each fit with his spear and a large halo behind him. Kaiden's appearance changes to what resembles a demi-god. He is far more clairaudient and is unaffected by even pure Chaos energy which Yaiba used against Kaiden. Though this form strains his body and overall existence immensely, therefore in his earlier years, he is only able to use it for a limited of time before tiring out or even having the risk of being erased from the form's immense power. When unleashing his 'Vanguard', he fully mastered in later on, greatly enhancing himself. Other '''Notable Victories : ' 'Notable Defeats : ' 'Notable Draws : ' Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip '''Credits to the picture belong to the original creator. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Chi Users Category:Spear User Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals